More Then What He Asked For
by darkraithebrony
Summary: When a lonely brony makes a wish, two princesses grant it in a way he didnt think possible. RD/OC shipping. wonderbolt bashing. first fic ever, so reviews are welcome. M for language, slight sexual references, and mild lemon later.
1. Chapter 1

MLP FIM belongs to Lauren Faust and Hasbro

Whenever I think about myself, I instantly think about one word. Un-importance. Cause that's all I really am. Un-important. I've never done anything important in my life useful, I've never really helped anyone, and I've always been that guy who people would say, "oh that's just George, whatever." My grades in school were mediocre, and my family acted like shit to me. They never seemed to take my feelings into consideration, just said what they liked and felt nothing from it. I had few friends, but they never really payed attention to me. I was just simple George

Basically, I was a complete nobody in life.

The worst part about being me however are the people I'm around outside of family, like at my school, who I happen to FUCKING hate more than salt-in-the-wounds. One person particular is a bloke named jack. Jack is everything I'm not. Strong, tough, tall, good at sports, admired by every girl, and good looking (no-homo). He has short blond hair, cargo shorts, and always wears some sports shirt or jersey. Basically, he's a typical cocky jock. He's also a complete tool to me and my few friends. Now that I mention it, a lot of people act shit to me, but there is just something about jack I hate more than anything.

One of the things jack was jerk to me about was the fact that I was a brony. If you don't know what that is, a brony is a fan of the television show 'my little pony-friendship is magic.' Weird right? A show for little girls? Well honestly, I don't care what people say, I love the show more than anything in the world. As soon as I saw one episode I fell in love with it. The animation, the voice acting, and everything else in between. The one thing about the show I love the most, it's the main 6 ponies. Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, and last but not least, Rainbow Dash. Especially Rainbow Dash. I don't know why, but whenever I see rainbow dash on the show I feel happy. Like all my problems in the world are just not important anymore. It didn't take long before I became a huge RD fan, especially all with all the fans attention. One thing I remember the most was when I read my little dashie by ROBcakeron35. The story touched my heart in so many ways, and showed me how amazing people in the fan base could be. I always dreamed of being a popular brony in the fan base, but even I knew that would never happen. It's not that have nothing to bring to the table, it's just that I can't imagine myself doing anything important. But I do wish that I could sometimes.

There is one thing I hate about the show however, and that's the wonderbolts. They're useless, they're full of themselves, they wear stupid costumes, and they have never contributed to the show in any way. Are you telling me that after getting their asses handed to them twice, once by rarity, and once by spike, rainbow dash STILL wants to join them? WHY? She's the only one who can do the sonic rainboom, she should be FASTER than them. The worst part was when people would ship that idiot soarin with her. I don't know why, but whenever I see them in a fanfic or a picture, it just tears me up inside so much. I hate spitfire even more. No reason particular, just pure, blind hatred. I wish she was the one pinkie was killing in her basement.

So one night, while I was trying to sleep after a day of getting yelled at by my asshole parents, I was thinking about the show. How much I loved it, and wanted to be a bigger part of it. I wanted to be somebody. Not just in the fandom, but in the show entirely. I wanted to be a part of it more than anything in the world. To get away from my useless life and be something worth a fuck. And that got me thinking.

"I wish to be the most important brony ever."

It was at this moment I started to get really tired, really quickly. Within a few seconds, I knew I was about to fall into sleep mode. However, right before I shut down, I could have sworn I heard laughing.

Not evil laughing, but happy, giddy laughing. Kind of like cackling.

And I could've sworn it sounded like two princesses I know and love.

Achievement Unlocked- finished chapter 1 of 1st Fanfiction.

This Fic will be long, and everything here will be a plot device, including jack, soarin/spitfire/wonderbolt bashing, and rainbow dash/OC shipping. The dude here is similar to me, but not identical, so don't get any wrong ideas or messages from this story (Yes, George is my name too :P)


	2. Chapter 2

MLP-FIM belongs to Lauren Faust and Hasbro

As soon as I woke up, I could tell something was wrong right off the bat.

I woke up in a completely different area. Instead of my somewhat comfy twin bed, the surface I was on felt bumpy, and also somewhat dirty. I also felt something wet and sticky. I touched the ground and brought my hoof to face to see what…

Wait…

Hoof?

I checked my hand again to make sure I wasn't crazy.

But I failed to because I had no hand. It was replaced by a black hoof. I looked at my other hand to see that it was replaced by a hoof as well.

Within seconds I found myself in a complete mindfuck.

I have hooves.

Why do I have a hoof?

Plus, what's with these hooves? They aren't regular hooves. The only things with hooves like these are… are…

I got up from the ground and realized I was in a field. It was very wide and I could see trees and a town in the distance. There was also a lake ahead of me.

I started to run over to the lake. I had to see my reflection.

I had to stop after a few feet because I had to look behind me. I could've sworn I was running on all fours. I turned my head to look at my body to see a black oval-like body, a short black tail, and four legs with hooves at the end.

"Impossible…"

I ran over to the lake and looked at my reflection to have a black mare look right back at me.

Within seconds I nearly threw up, screamed, and almost fainted. For two reasons. One is the fact that I was a pony. The second that I was FUCKING pony.

Despite my blown mind, I took another look at myself in the lake. I had to see what I looked like from the forehead down. I was bald just like as a human. I had some slightly visible blackheads. My eyes were brown, and my ears were pointed down.

If I could some it up in one sentence, I was and ugly fuck of a pony.

My shock was halted by a voice from behind me.

"Looks like someone got the wakeup call!"

I turned around and nearly fell over.

There were two figures. They were both ponies just like me. They were taller though. They each had a pair of large wings and a horn, as opposite to me in which I had nothing. One was white and had a mane of light blue, magenta, and teal. The other was slightly shorter than her partner, had a dark blue body, and a mane of light blue. They were also wearing crowns on their heads.

However it wasn't the fact that they were giant ponies, it was the identity of the two, in which I couldn't believe. I was staring right into the eyes of Celestia and Luna, the princesses of Equestria.

My mind easily put together what was going now.

I was in Equestria. And I was a pony. WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK?

Luna was the first to speak up.

"I bet you have a few questions, don't you?"

I blinked a few times and shook my head in order to gain some sanity back in order to answer the princess answer. "You bet your Ass I have questions, what the fuck is going on here? Why am I pony? What am I doing here? What is-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Celestia put her hoof over my mouth.

"Let make this quick so we can get on our ways. We heard the wish you made last night, and although I found it silly, Luna seemed to like you, so we decided we decided to grant your wish in bit of a different manner."

"My wish" I said in amusement of what I just heard. I then remembered last night, and wish I made to be important. "But how did you ever hear it? And why would you be paying attention to it? And how is this being important? IM A FUCKING HORSE!"

Luna smiled and laughed a bit. "What's more important than being actually here, in Equestria? You're no longer a brony… You're a real pony now! And as for how we heard your wish, we're gods. We have our ways of getting a hold of things."

"However, were not just going to let you stay here." Celestia said. "So we did a few things to see if you're really worthy to live in our beautiful land."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

Celestia smiled at me. "You'll see."

"So what do you want me to do to prove that I am worthy?" I asked, now wanting to know what the princess was rambling on about.

"To find a purpose here, of course. You wished to be the most important brony, and we want to see how you can prove you can be important."

Luna spoke after her sister had finished. "We know about you, and if that's your wish, to be important, then you need to try. You think so little of yourself. You want to be important? Assert yourself like no one's ever done before. If you wish to go back to your world, just tell us and well bring you back. However, if you want to accomplish our task, tell us now, and we will give you 7 days to find a purpose here. If you can't, you will be taken back to your world and you memory of your time here will be erased. Do you agree to these rules, George of earth?"

I thought about for only a few seconds. Go back to my shitty life or have a chance to live in Equestria.

"Deal."

"Excellent! Well then, I will bid thee goodbye for now George. Good luck on your quest to find a purpose here. Come along Luna, we haven't got all day."

As Celestia was starting to leave, Luna came up to my ear and whispered, "When Celestia said she did a few things to see if you're worthy… Well... Let's just say you're not the only new guy here."

"Wait, what? Who?"

Before I could get my answer, Luna turned and flew away with her sister.

Well there's chapter two. What could be George's purpose? Will he be able to accomplish it? Who is the other person brought here? Will anyone really read this shitty story? Wait and find out!

Achievement Unlocked- Finished chapter 2 of first fic.


	3. Chapter 3

MLP:FIM belongs to Lauren Faust and Hasbro

First thing I had to do after Celestia and Luna left was find Ponyville. If I was to find my importance here, I'd have to find somewhere to stay. I couldn't fend for myself in the wild for my life. It took a while though because the lake I was at happened to be deep in the Everfree forest, so navigating through the woods was a pain. As soon as I got through though, I came up to a small village with rather small houses (besides one big one which I expected to be town hall) on each sides of the road. I still couldn't believe where I was either. I was actually in motherfucking Ponyville.

As I was walking through the streets of Ponyville, I happened to notice all of the ponies who happened to be staring at me. Not that I blame them. I'm a black stallion with no wings, no horn, no cutie mark, and no mane. Being bald was pretty obvious, from the fact I had no hair as a human either, but c'mon. No cutie mark? Why not? I'm sure I have talent in something.

After a while, I came up to the one place I was looking for- the library. And inside were hopefully one purple unicorn and her pet dragon. Knowing twilight, she'll pretty much be an angel to me if I told her Celestia sent here. I'll have to keep myself from tackling her though. I mean, C'mon. if you met Twilight, wouldn't you give her a bear hug? What brony wouldn't?

When I got to library, I knocked on the door, (which was quite awkward with my new hoof) only to be meted by silence. I knocked again to make sure, and this time I heard twilight from inside.

"Go away please. I'm quite busy at the moment!" she said, with some impatience.

I started to turn around and leave, but then I remembered. It's Twilight Sparkle I'm dealing with here. I knew how to get her attention.

"I'm here on important business from our great princess Celestia, and it's urgent that you let me in, right now, Twilight Sparkle."

Next thing I knew, the door was opened up and I was face to face with the one and only Twilight Sparkle.

"Please, come in."

1 hour later..

After twilight had let me in, I told what had happened and why I was here. It would have taken a shorter amount of time, but when she asked how I knew about her and her world, I had to explain the fact that they were a television show back in my world. She seemed pretty shocked by this, but who wouldn't when you find out your entire existence is fictional somewhere else. She started to ask about my world, what we ate, what we did, what we looked like, the whole brony thing, etc.

The weird part though, was how my body was feeling however. I'm guessing since I'm a pony now, I would be attracted to other ponies. How do I know this? Because I never noticed how unbelievably HOT Twilight was. Her mane, her shape, her face, and not to mention that AMAZING ass.

When I was human I found the whole pony porn thing weird, but now it just feels natural to be attracted to them.

"Well George, I wish I could help you find your importance, but I can't think of anything I could do to help." Twilight said. She seemed to be a bit bummed, by this, which I found obvious. I Twilight always wanted to be the smart one in a situation.

"It's fine really." I said. "I didn't expect you to know how to help me, I just thought it was good someone knew what I was doing just in case."

"By the way, if you're going to find your importance here, where do you plan to stay?" Twilight asked.

I thought about and became completely stumped. I had never seen any place in the show that would have a place for me to stay. "I don't really know. Do you know where I could stay?"

"Well, I would offer you to stay here if I had any room, but I'm afraid I have nowhere for you to sleep. You could some ask some of my friends however. I'm sure you know them by know."

She was right. I already knew the ponies I could talk to.

"Well it was really nice meeting you Twilight, but I have to leave for now. I'll be back sometime however though."

When I left, I started to walk. Not toward anywhere really. Just to walk and think about where to stay.

I had a few options on where to live, as I only know a few places.

First, there's Pinkie pie. Pinkie lived at sugarcube corner with the cakes. It's a pretty big place I guess, and I'm sure Pinkie would be thrilled to have someone new to talk with for hours about food and parties. But judging how loud the place is with all the customers, baking, and to mention the two kids the cakes have who would probably cry a lot, it would be a bit loud, and usually enjoy peace and silence, which is opposite to Pinkie pie who enjoys partying and loudness.

Next there's Applejack. Applejack lived on an apple farm with her siblings and grandma. For a second I thought it would be good to spend time around a colt like Big Mac so I wouldn't always be surrounded by girls, but then I remembered their on a farm, and I haven't been the biggest fan of animals.

The third choice is Rarity. Rarity lived a fashion shop with her little sister.

That's defiantly not going to work out.

The next option was fluttershy. She had a nice peaceful cottage on the edge of the everfree forest. Although it would just the place for, she probably would feel a bit weird with a colt living with her, and I'd hate to be a bother to fluttershy. She also has a lot of animals, and I like I said before, I am not good with animals.

As I was thinking about fluttershy, I noticed that it was starting to get darker. The weird thing is however, was the fact that the shadow was only around me. And it was in the shape of a cloud.

That could only mean one thing.

I looked straight up and was met by rain. I didn't even had time to react. The rain poured down on me and right into my eyes. That's when I knew I was in trouble. You see, when I was a human, I had eye problems. I wasn't blind or anything like that, but my eyes are extremely sensitive to touch. And I mean REALLY sensitive to touch. Literally anything will set them off. And that includes fucking water.

I doubled over on my side and put my hands over my eyes. It felt like my eyes were just stabbed. As I was clutching my eyes, I heard someone speak right next to me.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok dude? I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just going to pull a little prank on you, that's all!"

I recognized the voice almost instantly. I completely forgot about my eyes and looked up into the face of a cyan blue mare with pink eyes, wings and a rainbow colored mane. I almost fell back in complete shock.

Rainbow dash.

It was actually Rainbow dash.

The one and only.

Shout out to bronydudeshadow for being the first to review this and fav this.

I don't know why I included the part about twilight being how, it just came to me as I was thinking about transition from human to pony. Not that I disagree with him though. Lol.

Achievement unlocked- finished Chapter 3 of first fic.


	4. Chapter 4

MLP:FIM belongs to Lauren Faust and Hasbro

"Um, hello? Are you ok?"

Rainbow dash's voice snapped me out of my own world as I realized that I was staring at her. I got up and shook myself off. My eyes still hurt quite a bit, but I could see rainbow dash just fine. And man, was I seeing. Twilight may have been hot as hell in my eyes, but Rainbow dash was just flat out BEAUTIFUL. I don't know why, I just found myself baffled by how amazing she looked. It was like nothing I've ever seen before.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about."

"Oh good. I thought I had blinded you for a second. Are you sure your ok?"

"I'm fine, really Dashie."

Rainbow dash blinked at my response. "Um, ok… that's…um…great…"

"What's wrong?" I asked, a bit confused by how she was acting now.

"It's just that…er…why did you call me Dashie? And how do you know my name to begin with?"

My eyes widened. I could feel my face heat up like a toaster. "Well… you see… I… um…"

She had a point. Why would I call her Dashie right off the bat? Then I remembered that I had always called her that when I was a human. No reason in particular, I just found it catchy. But when I said it just now, it felt… natural. Like I was meant to do it.

That's when it me. I was a huge Rainbow dash fan in my world. I knew everything about her. Her character, her likes, her hates, and everything else in between. Here, however, it's not just being a fan anymore. It's something completely different. Although it was obvious to me, I had to get over how cliché and stupid I am for feeling like this.

I'm in love with Rainbow dash. And I had just met her in person.

Fuck my life man. FUCK. MY. LIFE.

"Well, the reason I know your name is because… Because…. Because I'm a HUGE fan of you Rainbow dash!"

Rainbow dash blinked again and blushed at my response. I had no idea why I told her that. I guess I wanted her to talk to me and hoped it would start a conversation.

"Really? Well, I didn't really know I had real fans except for Scootaloo and her friends. Thank you for being my fan I guess!"

I laughed at her mention to Scootaloo, who'd probably love to be in my place at the moment.

"Are you kidding me? You probably have a bunch of fans. You're the fastest flyer around!"

She giggled at my response. Getting Rainbow dash's attention was really easy, since I already knew everything about her. If you want her to remember you, talk about her flying skills. She'll eat it right up.

"Heh, never really had a colt compliment me this much before. What's your name anyway? Baldy?"

At first, I was a bit insulted by her mentioning my mane-less head, but I realized it was no big deal. Rainbow dash was pretty open around when talking people.

"My name's George. I'm kind of new here actually. Say, you wouldn't mind helping me find a place to stay, would you? I've got no place to stay."

She smiled at me and lifted herself up in the air with her wings. "Sure George, I know a place that you could stay! There's a house near the everfree forest that's been abandoned for a while. It's near my friend Fluttershy's house, so if you need help, you could ask her."

"Thanks Rainbow dash! Mind showing me where it is?" I asked, hoping to spend more time with her.

"Of course I'll help you! It's the least I could after I almost blinded you." A laughed at her response, but I was actually quite flattered. Despite all the compliments I had given her, she still seemed more concerned about me after her little prank from before. Now that I'm thinking about it, why did she choose to prank me? Out of all the people in the open that she knew already, why me?

After a bit of walking, we ended up at a small brick shack near a lake. Not the same lake as last time though. This one was smaller, and was actually prettier than the last one. When I opened the door, there was only one room, but it was fairly large. The surprising thing was that it was completely furnished. There was a twin bed in the corner, two windows, some empty picture frames on the wall, a desk and chair, a chimney with a fire place, and a fridge.

"Hey Rainbow dash, where did all the stuff come? I thought you said this place was abandoned?" I asked, hoping I wasn't intruding on somebodies property.

"It is abandoned. The last person just left all of their stuff here. I don't know why though. They must have left in hurry and didn't have time to pack or something."

I thought it was kind of weird someone would just leave all of their stuff here, but it was nothing to worry about now I guess.

I had a place to stay, and that's all that mattered.

"Well, it was nice meeting you George, but I've got to go. Maybe we'll see each other again in town, but for now Bye!"

As she was about to leave, I started to feel sad. I didn't really want her to go just yet. I wanted us to stay together a little while longer. I couldn't leave her just yet.

"Um, Rainbow dash? Can I ask you something?"

Rainbow dash turned around and smiled at me. "Sure, what is it?"

I know I'm going to hate myself after this.

"Well, I'm not too busy at the moment, and you seem to be free too, so I was wondering if you would to… Um… Go…"

Rainbow looked at me, smirked. "George, do you want to hang out some more?"

I smiled and nearly screamed in joy. I was also a bit confused at how she asked me. It was almost like she was asking me out, but then I remembered that it was Rainbow dash. Despite my feelings, I knew she would never ask a guy out. She never seemed like the dating type anyway. She probably just said without thinking of the signal she was giving.

"Of course I would! Anywhere in particular?"

"Nowhere really," Rainbow dash said as she started to fly in place again. "Let's just see where we end up!"

With that, I closed the door of my brand new house, and walked off towards town with Rainbow dash flying to my left.

Ugh, fuck typing. My grammar sucks. I read over the last few chapters and realized all the mistakes I made. Hope this one will be readable.

Achievement unlocked- finished chapter 4 of first fic.


	5. Chapter 5

MLP:FIM belongs to Lauren Faust and Hasbro

After we had left my new home, me and Rainbow dash had gone into town to look for something to do. The only problem, though, was that there was nothing really to do. There was nothing really happening in town as far as I was concerned. After a while of doing nothing, we just decided to go to sugarcube corner. Although I'm not the biggest fan of the food there, I was pretty excited to meet pinkie pie for the first time.

"So George, where are you from anyway?" asked Rainbow dash all of a sudden.

I was about to tell her everything, but then I realized if I told her about what I was really doing here, she would probably think I'm crazy. If I wanted to become close to Rainbow dash, (which I really wanted to happen for obvious reasons) I was going to have to lie.

"I'm, uh… from Canterlot. I worked as a waiter in a really high class restaurant. However I had to quit and leave Canterlot. I decided to come here because I thought it would be a good place to find work."

"Really?" asked Rainbow dash. "What restaurant did you work for?"

Uh oh.

"The… The… The… Clammy… Hoof?"

Rainbow dash blinked at my response. "Are you kidding me?"

Great. Busted.

"The Clammy Hoof is my FAVORITE place to eat in Canterlot! It's too bad your job there didn't work out. They make some really good food there!"

I nearly fainted at how lucky I was. No way in hell I just told her the name of a real place. And the fact that she actually bought it? Priceless.

"Well, here we are!" Rainbow dash said, breaking my train of thought. I looked up to see Sugarcube corner. It had a pink base, a roof that looked like it was made of chocolate, and a tower like structure at the top that resembled a chimney.

As soon as we walked in, the first thing we heard was yelling. When we walked in, I saw four ponies. Pinkie pie, the cakes, and someone else who I didn't quite recognize. He was a Pegasus, a rather tall one too. He had a blond mane and tail, and light blue eyes. He also seemed quite angry too.

"I don't care who you are, I want to know where the fuck am I you cunts!"

As soon as I heard the word cunts, I knew this was no ordinary Pegasus. I have never heard a single other pony here curse, so It was obvious to me that he wasn't from around here.

"Now just wait a minute mister!" Rainbow dash said, flying running over to the Pegasus. As soon as I saw the height difference, I gulped. The guy was nearly a foot taller than me and Rainbow dash. He also looked rather strong too.

"Don't think you can talk like that to my friends! Why don't you just buzz off?"

The Pegasus looked down at Rainbow dash with a very serious face. "Oh yeah? And who's going to make me?"

That's where I recognized who he was, why he was acting like this, and what he was doing here. I also remembered when Luna said that I wasn't the only one here.

It was Jack. My high school bully and mortal enemy.

I walked in front of Rainbow dash and up into the colts eyes.

"Excuse me Jack, but I think you should come with me for a second." Jack blinked, then stepped back. He must have recognized me right off the bat. "George? What the hell are you-"

I put my hoof over his mouth.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?"

Rainbow dash stopped me by putting her hoof on my shoulder. "George, you know this guy?"

Great. Now I need to lie again.

"Yeah, he's my… uh… friend who I use to work with at the Clammy hoof. Please excuse us for a second!"

I rushed the incredibly confused Jack out of sugarcube outside.

We needed to talk about things.

If you don't know who jack is, go back to chapter 1 to remind yourself. He is based off an asshole I know in real life, but he's FAR from a legit bully. He called me a faggot for wearing jeans. Wtf?

Achievement unlocked- finished chapter 5 of first fic

Achievement unlocked- insult a jerkoff you know in real life through a mediocre fanfiction


	6. Chapter 6

MLP:FIM belongs to Lauren Faust and Hasbro.

A few things before I get started.

I've decided to put all the cheesy parts in italic, so that if people don't want to puke, they know were not to read.

Also, a few questions were asked by someone by the name of freewing alchemist, so I might waste some writing space answering 1 of them, because answering the other two will spoil the story, and as much as I want to do that, I can't.

Q-It seemed to me that your main character was a little depressed, is the way he looks now have any connection on how he see himself?

A-well, his physical appearance is me as a pony, because the character is based off me, but not entirely like me. So bald and black it is. However the fact that he has no cutie mark is basically his own fault. He's suppose too find importance in equestria, and since he never thought himself good at anything before, no cutie mark.

Anyway, on the story.

As soon as Jack and I were outside of sugarcube corner, he started to go off at me.

"George, where are we, what happened, why are we here, why are we ponies, and why us?"

I started to think about my options. I don't know what would happen if I told him the truth, but what would happen if I lied? If I told him the truth, he'd probably just get madder. He might even try to get in the way of my quest. If I lie, who knows what the hell he'll do.

"Ok, first of all jack, CALM down. Panicking and getting angry won't help anyone. But it is pretty funny to see you rage like a 10 year old."

Jack scowled at me, but I didn't really care. I just had to say it.

"Stop fucking around George and tell me where the hell we are?"

At this point, I realized Jack had of my enough bullshit.

Going to have to lie again!

"Hey jack, you know how I watch that show for little girls?"

Jack blinked, then face-palmed. "Don't tell me were stuck in that stupid kids show, are we?"

I nodded. "Afraid so jack. I don't know how we ended up here, but I don't know how we'll get back. Sorry."

Jacks emotion then changed from angry to worry. He then started to babble on about stuff he has to do.

"But I have a game tomorrow! I have to get my jersey washed, finish chem homework, get ready for my dat-OH SHIT I HAVE A DATE TONIGHT! I have to get back home now!"

At this point, I nearly fell over laughing. This guy was so pathetic when it came to a personal life. Typical jockey, popular, over-confident, dickhead. It was just sad.

"Jack, I think your date with some slut can wait. Don't you have bigger problems than your football and dating bullshit?"

Right before Jack was about to cave my face in. I heard someone come from behind us. I turned around to come face to face with rainbow dash.

_Our faces were just centimeters apart, and our eyes were locked on to each other. I could see confusement in her eyes at what was happening. I wasn't confused though. _

_I could go like this for hours._

Rainbow dash was the first to snap out of what felt like a five hour stare down. "So… Uh… what are you talking about? Anything I can do to help George?" she asked cheerfully.

I smiled at her, then shook my head. "It's fine Rainbow, just wait for me inside, I'll take care of this soon."

Rainbow dash smiled at me, then walked back into the store. I turned around to see jack drooling like a dog. There was literally a giant pool of drool on the ground before me. He also seemed to be staring at Rainbow dash as she was leaving. This could only mean one thing.

That this experience in Ponyville is about to get really fucking disgusting.

"Who's that?" Jack asked, sounding drunk.

"That's Rainbow dash. She's one of the Pegasus here. I'm spending the day with her. Why?" I asked, already knowing the repulsive answer.

Jack smirked, then wiped the spit off his chin. "Man. I don't know if it's me, but she is pretty hot for a talking horse!"

I nearly fainted. After this whole time of jack making fun of me for liking the show, he now actually likes one of them? Not to mention the one I happen to like?

There was one difference between me and jack though. It's how we looked at her. I could see it in his eyes what he really wanted. He wanted her body. He wanted to do things with her.

I never knew disgusting before I thought of jack fucking Rainbow dash. I think I need to puke now.

"Alright jack, as much as I want to punch you for saying that, I've got stuff to do. Try finding a place, we'll talk some other time, ok?"

Jack looked at me really hard. He seemed to be mad at me just blowing him off, but maybe it's the best that we leave each other for now. Because I was getting this paranoid feeling that he was about to punch me in the face. And I couldn't blame.

But he didn't do that. He just sighed, turned around and walked away.

I was going to do this a few days ago, but I had stuff to do with friends, so forgive my lateness. If there's one thing I hate being late. Expect the next chapter up by Friday morning

Achievement unlocked- finished chapter 6 of first fic


	7. Chapter 7

I apologize for the month it's been since I updated; I've been busy with Pokémon white. Forgive me for being a nerd.

MLP: FIM belongs to Lauren Faust and Hasbro

Also, I decided not to italicize the corny parts. Because it will get REALLY corny later on. You think it will be bad? What about me? I'm writing this stuff.

After Jack had left me I went back inside sugarcube corner and met Rainbow dash at a table. She didn't ask who that really was or how I knew him. She probably didn't really care. I don't see why she should. It doesn't really involve her.

It's just between me and jack the jerkoff.

We talked a lot, just small talk really, but she was talking really fast and it was usually something about the wonderbolts (disgusting), or a sonic rainboom or something.

Frankly I didn't care. I was just happy to be where I am right now. I don't want to be anywhere else but here with her.

Love is a bitch eh?

Fuck you love for making me sound corny and feeling good about it.

A bit later, we realized it was getting late, so we walked over to my new house. Her sky house wasn't really far away from it, so she decided to lead me home, since I still had no idea where to go.

But then again, I'm in a world full of Technicolor ponies. I SHOULD be confused.

When we got to my door, we each looked at each other.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked her, hoping for her to say yes, jump on me and fuck the living shit out...

Wait, what the HELL did I just think?

She looked at me and smiled. "I don't know, I think I have some stuff to do with my friend Applejack, but other than that I think I'm free."

I sighed. It was a maybe.

This means no usually.

Before she left, our eyes met one last time. I looked into her beautiful rose eyes and she looked back into my boring, emo looking ones.

At that moment, every part of my heart and soul was screaming the same thing-

'KISS HER NOW. KISS HER NOW BEFOR EITHER OF YOU SNAP OUT OF IT'

I was seriously thinking about just going out and doing it, but before I could, she shook her and started to fly away. Before she left, she yelled back,"GOTTAGOBYEGEORGESEEYOULATER"

I was going to yell back bye, but she was already gone.

I walked into my cottage and sat down on the seat next to the bed. I had to figure out what I was going to do to find my purpose here. Even though it was kind of obvious already that it would involve jack in some way.

Nothing has really happened so far. Sure I've fallen madly in love with a pony and became one myself, but how is that it? Almost every brony would want that wouldn't they?

And that's when it hit me. I almost jumped up through the ceiling at what I had figured out. It was so clear. It seemed obvious.

Luna said I had to assert myself like no other brony has done. What has no brony done? Interacted with the ponies in real life. Or at least in this one. And every brony loves rainbow dash. I bet if anybody else was in my position right now, they would be feeling the same towards the ponies.

This is exactly what my purpose has to do with.

A bronies feelings.

And in this case, for a pony.

And in this case, that pony is rainbow dash.

I had figured out what I have to do. I have to… Err… Get 'lucky' with rainbow dash. It would be beyond what anyone in this god-damned fandom has ever done.

And that's why celestia brought jack here! So I could prove that I think more of myself and actually try at… well, life! It was so obvious!

…

FUCK. IT. ALL.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Yes, I do know this took at least 5 weeks to do. I've been busy doing nothing and I thought since summers almost over, I might as well do some typing. I also was on writers block, so if this chapter was worse than the others, feel free to hate.

Achievement unlocked- ch 7. Too lazy to write the rest.


End file.
